LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam
The Lightning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is a variant of the RGZ-91 Re-GZ, and is built and piloted by Yuuma Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics Initially designed for long range shooting, the Lightning Gundam has a pair of high performance sensors in its shoulder to enhance its firing accuracy. Weapon wise, it is originally equipped with a handgun that can be changed into a beam rifle, one beam vulcan, a pair of vulcan guns, a pair of beam sabers and a shield equipped with two beam vulcans. Later on, the beam rifle is replaced by the beam rifle (long barrel) and the suit itself is upgraded with the Lightning Back Weapon System, the latter provides the Lightning Gundam with more tactical flexibility and frees it from its previous role as a rear support unit. With the system, the Lightning Gundam also gains additional weaponry in the form of a pair of beam cannons or missile pods, as well as the ability to transform into flight mode. The suit can also be equipped with parts from SD-237 Winning Gundam to increase the power and range of its beam rifle (long barrel). Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the Lightning Gundam's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the underside of the suit's side armors. ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted on the left forearm, it is a low powered beam weapon but has a high-rate of fire. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left arm, it serves as the suit's main defensive equipment and mounts a pair of beam vulcans. The shield can be detached and serves as a bipod for the beam rifle or beam rifle (long barrel) during precise attacks. :;*Beam Vulcan ::A pair of beam vulcans are mounted on the shield, they are low powered beam weaponry but have a high-rate of fire. ;*Handgun :A handheld beam weapon with low firepower, but it has a high-rate of fire, and coupled with its small size made it a very effective weapon in close range combat. Additional parts can be attached to the handgun to transform it into a beam rifle or a beam rifle (long barrel). :;*Beam Rifle ::The handgun with a long sensor-equipped barrel, it has improved firepower but lower rate of fire. :;*Beam Rifle (Long Barrel) ::The handgun with an even longer sensor-equipped barrel, it is developed for sniping and can connect with the shoulder sensors for better accuracy. It is usable in flight mode, where it is mounted on the left shoulder of the suit. The rifle is also fitted with an extra sensor unit that comes with another handle for better firing stability. ::;*Winning Launcher :::The beam rifle (long barrel) with additional attachment to the front of the rifle. The attachment part is formed by combining one of Winning Gundam's backpack boosters and legs, and serve to increase the firing range and power of the long barreled rifle. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the Lightning Back Weapon System. ;*Missile Pod :A pair of 8-tube missile pods can be mounted on the Lightning Back Weapon System in place of the beam cannons. The missiles seem to have homing capabilities. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lightning Back Weapon System :Developed based on the RGZ-91 Re-GZ's Back Weapon System, the Lightning Back Weapon System can operate as an independent support unit or be mounted on the Lightning Gundam, allowing it to transform into its flight mode for long distance, high speed travel. When combined with Lightning Gundam, the nose of the system will separate and attach to the suit's shield, while the rest of the system will be attached to the suit's back. The system can be equipped with either a pair of beam cannons or a pair of missiles pods. History Picture Gallery Lightning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg Lightning_Back_Weapon_System_Boxart.jpg iftq2anpbgW1.jpg Lightninggundam.png LightningGundam-1 GBFT-1.jpg lightningbackunit.jpg Lightning-gundambw.png lightningwinninglauncher.jpg Reference Gallery External Links *Lighting Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)